Looking Back
by callmeAZN
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for a long time. Sadly, Edward is a senior and he graduated before Bella who is only a junior. She looks back on their final days together and realizes that she likes him. One-shot.
1. LB

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters. But hope I do though. Stephenie Meyer is one lucky woman.**

**Hey guys! I'm trying my hand on writing my very first story. Well, it's more of a one-shot. Remember, I'm new at this so tell me id I suck or not, 'kay? Most of these events happened in real life by the way.**

**Summary: Bella is a junior and Edward is a senior. Both are best friends even after Edward graduates. They keep in touch via text, email, etc. Eventually, they started to drift apart. They still talk every now and then, but not like the old days. Bella reflects back on their last year together and realizes that she likes him. Is this just a crush? All in Bella's POV.**

**Now, on with the story!!**

I clearly remember the time we met. It could've been anywhere, but it all happened in PE class. There you were, a few seats away from me, looking bored because the teacher is droning on about the orientation that we've heard about 5 times already. I didn't exactly think that we would be as close as we are now.

Believe it or not, you made my high school years bearable. I still remember the little arguments we would always have on a daily basis. The second I get in your car when you pick me up in the morning, we would already be yelling at each other. Even if I act that I hate it, I really didn't mind. It made me realize that I met someone who can handle me when I'm at my worst and that meant a lot. You know, you're the only guy friend I have who would listen to me whine like a baby, comfort me when I'm down and tell me everything will me fine when I feel like the world is against me. You don't find people like that very often nowadays, and I'm lucky that I did. Extremely lucky.

I remember the last day in PE with you. I jumped on your back and I took a picture of us. I thought it was perfect. To me, it felt like it's already the end of the year, but we still had 6 more months until you graduate. I really wasn't looking forward to that. I knew I wasn't ready and I was right.

As the months flew by, we got closer and closer. It was both a good thing and bad. Good because you became one of my best friends, one of the few people I really can count on. But bad since you we're graduating and the more time I spent with you, the harder for me to let you go. Just thinking about that bought me down. Of course, you would notice when I'm down and ask me what was wrong. I would always tell you it's nothing and just smile. Not the cheery one I always give you in the morning when you give me rides, but a smile that's saying we only have a limited amount of time so let's make the best of it.

A few weeks later, you got me Starbucks while I was in PE. I felt bad. I owe you, but you insisted. You just had to be nice, huh? You called me earlier that day to see if I wanted anything. I was just kidding when I said I wanted brownies, but you did it anyways. Typical. You never did listen to me. Instead of brownies, you got me a blueberry muffin. I was still grateful. Seeing you walk across the gym looking all shy made my day. I just thought it was really sweet of you since I kept whining that I didn't have any breakfast. I gave you the biggest hug right there and then.

From then on, blueberry muffins from Starbucks had a totally new meaning to me. And this was all before I realized that I like you. So many signs, and I was too blind to see them. My friends kept pointing them out, but I denied it. I was sure that what we have is just a typical best friend thing.

A few weeks after that, I called you crying. It was my fight with Alice. I was so upset. I couldn't even talk properly because I was crying to hard. As always, you would listen and comfort me. Then you told me something funny, and I laughed. Well, I tried. It ended up sounding all weird and you really just couldn't help but say, "What was that? Was the a laugh?" The tiniest things really do mean more that the big ones.

The next day, I cried again. This time, it was in front of you. I was a bit shocked that you handled it pretty well. Usually, if I cry in front of a guy, they wouldn't really know what to do. Like Emmett for example. You just stood there, holding me, rubbing my back, and telling me that it would be alright and that you're there. When I could breathe again, I realized that I kept you going from your next class. How often do you find someone who would ditch their class to help a friend? Not very often. I told you to go and you gave me the biggest hug ever.

Two weeks later, it was the day before you graduate and also your last day of school with me. I was so sad. I'm pretty sure you noticed. I sucked trying to hide it, huh? I hanged out with you all day. And that's how I wanted it. I really couldn't believe that the 3 years already passed. They did say that when you're having a good time, time tends to go by faster. You gave me your yearbook for me to sign. I felt pretty special since I was the first one to do it. I still can't believe what you said. You told me that the only reason why I'm the first one to sign it is because I was the closest person to you. I smacked you. Then you told me that I'm your best friend so I get to be first. That was a much better answer. You have no idea how happy that made me.

I didn't give you back your yearbook until lunch. I will never forget how you looked when you opened it up to where I wrote. It was more of a letter and several pictures of us together throughout the years rather than a simple 'I'll miss you. See you soon.' Your face kinda went blank for a second. I thought you hated it, but then I realized that you were looking at the pictures. You looked at me looking like you were about to cry and pulled me in your arms. You told me that you will never forget me.

"How can I?", you said. "Not only did you write your letter on the empty spaces, but also on the cover!" I broke down right after he said that. That's the second time I cried in front of him.

That maybe was the last time I will ever hear you joke around.

"You better not. You're my best friend now and forever. Even when time stops." I said through my sobs. It was probably the hardest moment I had to go through.

Spending the last few minutes of lunch with you was crucial. It seemed like time was going against us. I didn't want it to end, but it did. It went by faster than I would have realized. Your final hug…I can't even explain it. There was way too much emotion going on. I couldn't think of what to say so I just held on.

How can you say goodbye to your best friend? What are the steps? It shouldn't be allowed because of what it does to people. They shouldn't have to go through that stage. Saying goodbye to the person you care about the most is impossible. There's this little voice in the back of your head that whispers 'what if I don't see him again?' gets to you. Well, what if that voice is right? What if you don't see that person again? Would it be like a chapter in your life that you just skip over one it happened? You don't look back on it while you're making new chapters? What if you don't want that person to only be a chapter? What if you want that person to be the whole book? If they leave, you won't finish the book. What will happen to you then?

All I know is that I didn't want you to go. I wanted to hold on as long as possible. Selfish as may that sound, I didn't care at that moment. Eventually, I did have to let you go. And I regretted it. I still do.

I want the good times to happen again. I want to see you everyday in my driveway, waiting for me. To hear you tease me at any random moment. To argue with me. To hug me when I need it. Or you just feel like it. I want those moments to return. Only it was too late.


	2. Author's note

Hi guys!! 

Sorry, this is NOT a second chapter for Looking Back. It's only a one-shot. 

I just want to clear some things since a few people messaged me, wanting to clarify some parts.

Okay! 

- Yes, Edward did graduate.

- Bella is looking back in her junior year.

- This time period is the summer when Bella is becoming a senior. So it's been a few months since Edward left.

- Yes, Bella and Edward still talk, but not as much.

- They kind of 

On a happier note, **YES, I AM MAKING A SEQUEL. YAAAAAYYY!!** I couldn't help it. A lot you of guys asked for one. I don't want anyone hating me so I have no choice right? Hahaha. Another reason why I want everyone to understand the time period is because that will be important in the sequel. 

I'm working on the first chapter right now and I'm having a lot of fun doing it. I did get a few ideas thanks to my friend, **mysecretwish**. She's co-writing it with me. And Twilight-Addiction, you should write down your idea! : And thank you all who lend me your ideas!!

Soooo…I'm aiming to post the first chapter either Saturday or Sunday. Maybe even Friday if I'm not too busy, but then again, I have school. -- I still don't know what to name the sequel though….but I'm pretty sure when I'm done with the first chapter, a title will pop in my head. Just like in Looking Back. So, stay tuned! 


	3. Author's note 2

Hey people!!

If you didn't notice yet, I finally posted the sequel. Check it out!

Yes, I know it's all underlined. And it's really bothering me. I swear, I tried everything I know! But it still won't go away. I edited it and undo the underlines. Whenever I save it like that, it looks normal, but when I actually look at the chapter, it's all underlined!

Care to help?

Please, read the story. Forget about the stupid lines, even if it hurts your eyes. Trust me, I've been trying to fix it four a while now.

And don't forget to review! :


End file.
